1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus, and a liquid discharging method.
2. Related Art
In liquid discharging apparatuses such as an ink jet printer, the distance between discharge pulses included in a repetition period is generally determined on the basis of landing positions of ink drops (see, for example, JP-A-2002-225250).
In recent years, attempts have been made to discharge higher viscosity liquid than aqueous ink typically used (referred to as high viscosity liquid, for convenience) by applying the technology of ink jet printers. When such high viscosity liquid is discharged, resistance with a flow channel is high due to the high viscosity, and there may be cases where discharge of liquid by a subsequent discharge pulse is affected by residual vibration produced in liquid within a pressure chamber with the application of a more considerable previous discharge pulse than low viscosity liquid such as ink in the related art. Herewith, there has been a problem that the amount of liquid droplets discharged by the subsequent discharge pulse or flying speed thereof is significantly deviated compared to liquid droplets discharged by the previous discharge pulse.